Rumor Has It
by Kirinenko
Summary: Ser padres es suficiente duro sin tener que enfrentar los juicios apresurados de los demás. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Arashe

ID: 914401

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Al fin está aquí"

Makoto se detuvo en su tarea de recoger los juguetes del suelo y alzó la mirada por las palabras de su colega. En la entrada de la guardería había un padre que estaba inclinado frente a uno de los profesores, disculpándose por llegar tarde.

La hora de cerrar fue hace casi una hora. Todos los profesores estaban terminando de limpiar la pequeña escuela según su rutina antes de cerrar el lugar por el día.

Todos los niños ya habían sido recogidos a excepción es un niño de pelo negro y los ojos verdes más inocentes que Makoto había visto jamás. Dicho chico se estaba apresurando para coger su pequeña mochila en cuanto esta se acercó a ellos.

"¿Puedes creerte lo de ese hombre? ¡Una hora tarde! ¡Qué irresponsable!"

"Sí" concordó la mujer más joven, quizás unos pocos años mayor que Makoto "y mírale. Parece que ni siquiera quería que el niño regresase"

Makoto apartó la mirada de las dos mujeres y la volvió hacia el hombre que estaba de pie junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada estoica en su rostro.

"Por supuesto que no quería" dijo el profesor mayor "¿No lo escuchaste? Se rumorea que dejó embarazada a una pobre niña cuando tenían diecisiete años y ahora está atrapado, cuidando del niño por su cuenta"

"¿De verdad? Escuché que fue una mujer mayor. Quizás era ricachona o algo así. Quiero decir, vivió solo desde muy joven y nunca ha trabajado y de repente, ¿tiene dos trabajos?"

"Eso tiene sentido. De todos modos, era demasiado joven para pensar siquiera en algo así. Los chicos de hoy en día son tan irresponsables"

En ese momento, Makoto desconectó de la conversación, demasiado preocupado, viendo a padre e hijo. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que sus superiores estaban diciendo, no con una escena entrañable ocurriendo justo frente a él.

El niño, Natsuki, se había arrojado a los brazos abiertos del hombre en cuanto alcanzó a su padre, ahora arrodillado. El siempre alegre niño comenzó a describir su día al momento, riendo adorablemente cuando recordó algo gracioso que sucedió, ya fuese a él o a uno de sus amigos.

Apartando los ojos del chico por un segundo, Makoto fijó su mirada en el padre – Nanase Haruka – recordó. Nanase-san era un hombre joven de alrededor de la edad de Makoto, muy guapo y de voz suave.

Makoto era nuevo en la guardería; llevaba allí alrededor de dos semanas y sólo tuvo oportunidad de hablar con el hombre un par de veces. O más bien, el más bajo se disculpó por llegar tarde mientras Makoto intentaba asegurarle que no era un problema. Para la inmensa desaprobación de sus compañeros, la tardanza de Nanase-san sucedía todos los días, desde el primer día del muchacho, sin excepción.

Y – Makoto se dio cuenta – terminaba exactamente de la misma manera, desde el primer día como un profesor, y seguramente desde mucho antes. Con Nanase-san pasando los dedos por el cabello de Natsuki mientras bajaba la mirada al muchacho con una dulce y sincera sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se iluminasen de un modo que Makoto podía simplemente describir como hermoso.

Si, sus superiores estaban definitivamente equivocados. Makoto apostaría cualquier cosa por que recoger a Natsuki era lo que Nanase esperaba durante todo el día. Ese fue su último pensamiento mientras veía a padre e hijo salir de la mano.

"Llega tarde de nuevo"

"Y hemos terminado con la limpieza también"

"Maname-san, Kirijou-san. Podéis iros, yo esperaré con Natsuki-chan y cerraré más tarde" dijo Makoto en un intento de parar a las señoritas de empezar con los rumores una vez más.

Iwatobi era una pequeña ciudad, donde todos sabían sobre los asuntos de todos así que los rumores eran algo común pero eran solo eso. Una historia que algunas personas aburridas sacaban sin saber los hechos reales. No conocían a Nanase-san o sus circunstancias y el moreno encontraba realmente molesto el tener gente hablando sobre el hombre a sus espaldas.

No sabía por qué se sentía tan protector con alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero tenía la sensación de que había algo más en ese hombre de lo que la gente daba crédito. Todo lo que sabía era que _sus instintos nunca le habían fallado antes y ahora confiaría en ellos._

" _¿Estás seguro, Tachibana-kun?" preguntó la mujer más joven con preocupación, pero pudo ver el alivio en sus ojos._

" _Sí, puedes irte. Te veré mañana" respondió con su 'mágica' sonrisa, mientras el otro maestro tomaba la propuesta, la sonrisa que podía calmar tanto a adultos como niños sin fallar._

" _Si estás seguro, Tachibana-kun. Nos veremos mañana" dijo la maestra mayor, cogiendo su bolso y saliendo sin mirar atrás, seguida de cerca por la más joven que se detuvo en la puerta para despedirse con un pequeño gesto de la mano antes de irse._

 _Correspondió el gesto y giró su mirada al otro ocupante de la habitación. Natsuki estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa en la parte de atrás, rodeada de lápices de colores y varias hojas en blanco. El niño tenía una mirada seria en el rostro; su lengua rosada sobresalía por una esquina de su pequeña boca, un signo obvio de concentración._

 _Con una pequeña risita ante la adorable visión, Makoto se sentó en el suelo junto a su pequeño compañero y se asomó para ver en qué estaba trabajando "¿Qué estás dibujando, Natsuki-chan?"_

El niño le miró con una sonrisa emocionada antes de señalar con un dedo la pequeña figura de palo "Este soy yo" señaló na figura un poco más grande "y este es papi y este" dijo mientras señalaba una larga forma rectangular azul rodeando las dos figuras "es la piscina. ¡Papi dice que me llevará a la piscina de los maiores el sábado!" exclamó el niño con ojos brillantes.

"La piscina de los mayores" corrigió Makoto con amabilidad antes de añadir "Así que irás a nadar con tu padre, eso suena divertido"

"¡Lo es! ¡Papi estaba ocupado y no podemos ir siempre!" dijo con una expresión trágica, Makoto estaba listo para acercarse y consolarlo pero al segundo siguiente su expresión cambió a una de emoción "¡Papi nada súper bonito! ¡Tío Nagisa dice que es como un delfín! ¿Te gustan los delfines, sensei? ¡Son tan geniales! Papi dice–"

Durante los siguientes pocos minutos, Makoto se sentó ahí a escuchar a Natsuki hablar hasta que estuviese contento. El tema cambiaba a medida que nuevos temas aparecían en la cabeza el chico. Makoto se rio suavemente ante la emoción del niño, una cálida sonrisa que nunca dejaba el rostro del moreno, ahora entendiendo las reacciones de Nanase-san cada vez que recogía al chico. Natsuki era una pequeña bolita brillante que obviamente adoraba a su padre pues el número de veces que mencionaba al hombre era una indicación.

"Disculpe" la suave voz vino de la puerta.

"¡Papi!" Natsuki se levantó y en un instante estaba en brazos de su padre, describiendo ya su día y dibujando una cálida sonrisa en el rostro del hombre que Makoto estaba tan acostumbrado a ver todos los días. Y mientras se acercaba al par y lo miraba más de cerca, concluyó que era incluso más hermoso de lo que pensaba inicialmente.

Finalmente, dándose cuenta de su presencia, Nanase-san se puso en pie con su expresión estoica de nuevo para decepción de Makoto "Siento llegar tarde" dijo mientras se inclinaba.

"Oh, no, Nanase-san. Está bien, de verdad"

Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero vaciló un poco ante el escrutinio que estaba dándole el otro hombre. Asintió un poco con la cabeza, al parecer, encontrando lo que estaba buscando "Realmente quisiste decir eso"

"¿Eh?"

"Natsuki, coge tus cosas" con un pequeño 'vale', el chico se fue.

Alejando la mirada el chico, Makoto dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia los ilegibles ojos azules que todavía le miraban fijamente.

"¿Pasa algo, Nanase-san?"

"Solo estoy sorprendido. Los otros profesores dicen que está bien, pero puedo notar que están juzgándome. Tú eres diferente"

Makoto no sabía por qué esas palabras tuvieron algún efecto en él, o quizás fuese la aprobación que escuchó en su voz, pero pudo sentir el calor instalándose en su rostro. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Natsuki estaba de vuelta con su mochila. Con una inclinación de cabeza de Nanase-san y una despedida de 'adiós, sensei', el par se fue.

El moreno se quedó como si estuviese congelado donde estaba durante unos pocos minutos con el recuerdo de una hermosa sonrisa que no le importaría que fuese dirigida a él y el fantasma de los intensos ojos azules aburridos en los suyos.

Desde ese día en adelante, los profesores tuvieron una nueva rutina. Todos ayudarían con la limpieza de la escuela y una vez hecha, los mayores se irían a casa y dejarían al profesor más joven y al niño pequeño.

Esto ha durado casi dos meses y Makoto estaba mucho más feliz con este arreglo y podía decir que también lo estaba Nanase-san. No se dio cuenta al principio, pero después de un par de semanas se dio cuenta de que el hombre más bajo estaba más relajado cuando venía a recoger a Natsuki.

Makoto llegó a la conclusión de que el hombre solía prepararse para las miradas juiciosas que le lanzaban en su camino y eso es lo que le hacía verse tan tenso e infeliz de estar ahí. pero una vez que no tuvo que preocuparse por eso – estaba solo Makoto ahí ahora – empezó a relajarse mucho para deleite del moreno.

Poco a poco, comenzó a pasar un poco más de tiempo ahí, charlando con Makoto antes de llevar a su hijo a casa. Eran solamente unos minutos pero el moreno esperaba por ello todos los días.

" _Entonces, Nanase-san–"_

" _Haru"_

" _¿Eh?"_

" _Llámame Haru" dijo y giró la cabeza a un lado._

" _De acuerdo, Haru. Entonces llámame Makoto" respondió el moreno con una sonrisa._

Sonrió suavemente ante el recuerdo. Nunca imaginó que conseguiría conocer mejor al hombre y volverse su amigo. Por supuesto, tener un poco a Natsuki hablando sobre Haru prácticamente todos los días mientras le esperaban ayudaba mucho.

A Haru no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Makoto obtuviese tanta información de él así pero se aplacó una vez que el moreno le ofreció hablar de sí mismo para que estuviesen a la par. Gracias a eso, sentía que se conocían desde hace años.

Le llevó un tiempo aceptar la idea de que le gustaba Haru un poco más de lo que debería. Pero después de haber mirado dentro de sí durante mucho tiempo y que sus ojos se sintiesen atraídos inevitablemente hacia los suaves labios mientras imaginaba como se sentirían contra los suyos, Makoto tuvo que reconocer que estaba perdido.

Decidió no hacer nada al respecto. Haru tenía demasiado en su vida ya, al ser padre soltero y teniendo que ocuparse de la universidad y dos trabajos a tiempo parcial – la razón de su habitual tardanza - no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de una relación por encima de todo eso. Por supuesto, asumiendo que estuviese interesado, en primer lugar, lo cual Makoto no estaba seguro.

Se sentía afortunado de ser amigo de este increíble hombre pero había una cosa que realmente quería y no importaba cuantas veces se reprendiese por ello, nada cambiaba su deseo, haría cualquier cosa para que la hermosa sonrisa de Haru estuviese dirigida a él.

"¡Tsu-chan!"

El ruidoso y alegre llamado interrumpió el silencio, sorprendiendo a ambos maestros así como a los dos niños todavía en la escuela.

"¡Tío Nagisa!" Natsuki se recuperó el primero y corrió hacia el rubio en la puerta.

Makoto observó con la mano todavía sobre su acelerado corazón "¿Uh?" empezó a decir mientras se acercaba al recién llegado el cual estaba haciendo girar al risueño niño, pero fue interrumpido antes de poder decir algo más.

"Oh, debes de ser Mako-chan. Tenías razón, Tsu-chan, ¡realmente es un gigante!" dijo el rubio asombrado por tener que alzar su cabeza para mirar al rostro a Makoto.

"¡Sensei, sensei! Este es tío Nagisa. Te conté de él"

"Ah, sí. Al que le gustan los… ¿pingüinos?" preguntó el moreno con incertidumbre pero relajar de ver al par sonriéndole.

"Eso es, Mako-chan" respondió el rubio antes de hacerle cosquillas al niño.

' _Natsuki se parece más a este Nagisa que a Haru'_ pensó con culpabilidad mientras miraba al par interactuar _'No, solo es que ambos son alegres, eso es todo'_ se reprendió a sí mismo pero no pudo evitar imaginar cómo Haruka sería si actuase como esos dos, pero rápidamente lo descartó como absurdo _'Haru es perfecto del modo en que es'._

"Uh, Nagisa-san, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Solo Nagisa está bien, Mako-chan. Haru-chan me pidió que viniese. Hubo una emergencia en su trabajo y no podrá irse"

"Oh, eso es… uh" dudó, Natsuki obviamente conocía al rubio pero Makoto no. Sin el permiso de un padre, no podía dejar que el niño se fuese con un extraño.

"Oh, sí, Haru-chan está esperando tu llamada. Dijo que necesitarías confirmación y todo eso"

"Cierto, dame solo un minuto" respondió feliz de no haber ofendido al rubio al sugerir hacer eso.

Durante el tiempo que Makoto estuvo al teléfono con Haru confirmando la historia de Nagisa, ambos profesores mayores se fueron. Cuando regresó, encontró a los chicos en la mesa habitual de Natsuki, dibujando con una niña pequeña que estaba todavía esperando a su madre.

"¿Entonces? ¿Todo bien?"

"Si, gracias por esperar, Nagisa"

"Está bien. Entonces vámonos, Tsu-chan"

"uh, ¿tío Nagisa? ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más?" pidió el niño tímidamente, alzando la mirada a ambos adultos.

"¿Por qué?"

"Si nos vamos, Mina-chan estará sola. ¿Podemos espera a su mamá con ella?"

Makoto se sorprendió por la petición. Aquí estaba el mismo niño que esperaba a su padre solo todos los días sin perder su sonrisa, pero el pensamiento de un amigo que pasaba por lo mismo era suficiente para dejar una triste mirada en sus ojos.

"No podemos hacer eso, ¿verdad? Entonces nos quedaremos. Así que, Mina-chan, ¿a qué quieres jugar?"

' _Tanto padre como hijo son asombrosos'_ pensó el moreno mientras era arrastrado a la pequeña mesa por Nagisa _'Lástima que esos malos rumores no dejen a la gente acercarse lo suficiente para ver eso'_

"Adiós, sensei"

"Adiós, Natsuki. Te veo el lunes. Adiós Haru" dijo Makoto sonriendo al principio al hijo y después alzando sus ojos para mirar al padre, pero al ver al hombre morderse el labio inferior con una mirada insegura, añadió con preocupación "¿Pasa algo malo, Haru?"

Después de una pausa, Haru alzó la mirada hacia él pero rápidamente apartó la mirada "Vamos a ir a la piscina mañana" empezó, respirando profundamente antes de continuar "¿Querrías…uh…"

"Haru," no pudo evitar sonreír ante la entrañable vista, el frío y tranquilo Haru luchaba por decir algo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro 'Tan mono', pensó antes de intentar romper la tensión diciendo "¿estás pidiéndome una cita?"

"Tal vez"

"¿Eh?" definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta "¿En serio?"

"No será tanto una cita con Natsuki allí. Nagisa y su novio estarán allí también pero… si quieres, puedo pedirles cuidar a Natsuki un rato y…" Haru se detuvo ante la feliz mirada plasmada en el rostro de Makoto, los brillantes ojos verdes y brillante sonrisa quitándole la respiración.

"Me encantaría, Haru"

Planearon encontrarse en la piscina pública a media mañana y, sorprendentemente, o quizás no, dado el amor absoluto del hombre por el agua, el siempre tardón Haru fue el primero en llegar allí. Ambos Nanases estaba ya disfrutando de la piscina para cuando los demás llegaron allí.

Aunque se le indicó que estuviese cerca de un adulto todo el tiempo, el pequeño Natsuki no tenía problemas para estar en una piscina 'de mayores' como le gustaba llamarla. Al niño le habían enseñado a nadar desde que era un bebé – Haruka se lo había dicho en una de sus muchas conversaciones después de la escuela.

Nagisa pasó su tiempo jugando con Natsuki o molestando a su novio, Rei, por ser peor nadando que un niño de cinco años. Para vergüenza del primero y deleite del último. Pero Makoto podía ver que todo era diversión y Rei no lo tomaba con seriedad, incluso pidiéndole al niño algunos consejos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de tantas veces escuchando sobre lo 'súper hermoso' del nado de Haru, finalmente consiguió verlo por sí mismo y estaba hipnotizado por ello. Haru siempre era hermoso pero en el agua… Makoto ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo. Estaba tan relajado; parecía que pertenecía allí. Y la mejor parte era que quería compartir eso con el moreno.

Haru cogió a Makoto de la mano y tiró de él por el agua, flotando perezosamente juntos, hablando tranquilamente de nada y de todo, sin soltarse de las manos. Era perfecto.

La única parte de la mañana que Makoto preferiría olvidar era cuando un grupo de chicas entró. No se acercaron a su grupo, prefiriendo estar al otro lado de la piscina pero podían ver claramente que estaba señalando en su dirección, más específicamente, a Haru y susurrándose las unas a las otras con expresiones entre desaprobación y compasión.

No era el único molesto por este desarrollo pues las miradas de Nagisa y Rei eran suficiente indicación, pero a la víctima no parecía importarle.

"Haru-senpai" Rei esperó hasta que los ojos azules se centraron en él antes de continuar "¿Por qué no les dices a todos la verdad?"

"¿Qué verdad?" preguntó Haru con una expresión genuinamente confundida.

"Sobre Natsuki-kun"

"No es necesario" respondió mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a flotar.

"Pero Haru-chan, ¿no sabes lo que están diciendo a tus espaldas?" intervino Nagisa y miró a las chicas.

Haru abrió sus ojos lentamente y se puso en pie, mirando a sus tres amigos y luego al niño sentado en el borde de la piscina, pateando felizmente con sus pies en el agua mientras observaba a las otras personas nadar, completamente ajeno a la conversación seria que estaba teniendo lugar a pocos metros de distancia de él.

"Prefiero dejarles hablar de mí que hablan de Natsuki" respondió con una triste sonrisa – Makoto deseó el nunca volver a verla en ese hermoso rostro de nuevo – y nadó hacia el borde de la piscina para coger a su hijo en sus brazos.

Makoto estaba de pie al lado, mirando a uno y otro amigo, ambos tenían la misma expresión triste en sus rostros, pero no dijo una palabra. Haru nunca le dijo la verdad tras esos rumores y nunca sintió que fuese algo que tuviese derecho a preguntar. Viendo a padre e hijo con los ojos clavados en los azules, la mirada de Haru decía claramente que no le importaría responder si Makoto preguntaba. Lo haría, decidió, pero no ahora, no hoy.

Después de eso, el grupo se separó, Nagisa y Rei se llevaron a Natsuki, el pequeño entusiasmado por pasar el día con sus divertidos tíos, y Makoto y Haru finalmente empezaron su cita.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante cercano a tomar un almuerzo tardío. Simplemente se sentó frente a Haru, mirando sus ojos y sintiendo la mano del más pequeño tomar la suya, entrelazar sus dedos mientras esperaban a que su pedido llegase fue suficiente para hacer que Makoto olvidase todo lo que ocurrió en la piscina. El tiempo pareció detenerse; era como si fuesen las únicas personas en el mundo.

Desafortunadamente, el momento fue roto cuando el camarero llegó a su mesa. El moreno estaba demasiado concentrado en el hombre frente a él y no se dio cuenta de la atractiva mujer esforzándose todo lo posible para captar su atención. Notó, sin embargo, las miradas que le lanzaba Haru cada vez que pasaba por su mesa. Confundido, se preguntaba que era todo eso, pero decidió no preguntar.

Dejando el restaurante, decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad y hablar. Makoto hizo la mayor parte de la conversación pero no le importó. Estaba acostumbrado a eso ya, después de haber conocido a Haru por un tiempo. La mejor parte eran los cómodos silencios. Le asombraba lo bien se sentía el estar al lado del más pequeño sin necesidad de palabras. Algunas veces solo una mirada compartida entre ellos era suficiente para transmitir todo lo que querían decir.

Su caminata los llevó a un pequeño parque donde se sentaron un tiempo, observando un estanque donde las parejas y los niños echaban trozos de pan seco a unos pocos patos. No se quedaron mucho tiempo, reanudando su paseo Haru les hizo pararse en una tienda de juguetes que encontraron por el camino, donde compraron un peluche de delfín para Natsuki. En eso Makoto también insistió en comprar una orca de peluche para el chico también.

"¿Oh? ¿Intentando comprar ya su afecto?" bromeó el más pequeño.

"¿Quieres decir que no me quiere ya?" Makoto puso su mejor mirada de cachorro apaleado. Para su diversión, vio un destello de preocupación en las facciones de Haru antes de que el hombre se diese cuenta de que estaba bromeando. Recibió un golpe en el brazo pero valió la pena, sobre todo viendo como el más pequeño contrajo las esquinas de la boca hacia arriba _'Casi'_ pensó _'casi'._

Su siguiente parada fue en la playa. Makoto no estaba particularmente unido al mar dado algunos acontecimientos en su infancia pero sentía que era un buen sitio para acabar la cita. Un buen paseo de las manos, la suave marea mojando sus pies. Una vez llegaron a un buen sitio, se sentaron en la arena y partieron un helado doble mientras veían la puesta de sol.

Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir la cabeza de Haru descansando en su hombro. Casi distraídamente deslizó un largo brazo por encima de los hombros del más pequeño, acercándolo más a su costado mientras descansaba su propia cabeza sobre el suave cabello oscuro. ¿Podría eso volverse más perfecto?

Resultó que podía. Los labios de Haru, descubrió Makoto, eran tan suaves como imaginaba que lo serían. Y ahora, de pie frente a la casa de Haru, con el hombre envuelto en la seguridad del círculo de sus brazos, su lengua masajeando con habilidad la contraria, Makoto supo que estaba en problemas. Nunca sería capaz de dejarle ir ahora.

Una vez que el beso hubo terminado, solo se quedaron allí, las frentes tocándose, los brazos envolviendo al contrario, la cálida respiración acariciando el rostro del otro. Era el cielo pero, desafortunadamente, no podrían quedarse así para siempre.

Alejarse el uno del otro fue casi doloroso para ambos hombres. Los pensamientos de entrar y darle a su cita un memorable gran final pasó por la mente de ambos antes de ser descartado. Era demasiado pronto para eso. Apresurar las cosas no haría ningún bien a su recién formada relación. Además, ese beso era más que memorable para ellos.

"¿Volverás mañana para almorzar?" preguntó Haru al más alto, tomando la limpia y afeitada mejilla y acariciándola con su pulgar.

"Si, me gustaría eso" Makoto llevó esa mano a su boca y dejó un beso en la palma, sin romper el contacto visual. Y estaba feliz por eso, de lo contrario, se habría perdido la rara y dulce sonrisa que el gesto trajo al rostro de Haru.

Con un tranquilo 'Buenas noches' y un rápido beso en los labios, Haru se retiró a su casa. Makoto sabía que tenía la mirada más tonta en su cara en ese momento pero no le importaba. Finalmente consiguió su deseo y mucho más.

Después de esa primera cita, Makoto y Haru pasaron a una relación seria. Su rutina empezó a cambiar para mejor, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. En lugar de esperar a su padre en la guardería, Natsuki se iría a casa con Makoto y Haru se encontraría allí con ellos.

El no tener que apresurarse para recoger a su hijo todos los días estaba haciendo maravillas con el nivel de estrés de Haru. Ahora, capaz de concentrarse más en la universidad y los trabajos por la ayuda adicional, no se sentía ya tan sobrepasado y su rendimiento empezó a mejorar tanto que uno de sus jefes – de una empresa de diseño con un rápido crecimiento – le ofreció trabajar a tiempo completo una vez que hubiese terminado la universidad.

Si, tener a Makoto en su vida estaba cambiando las cosas para mejor. Y Haru no podía estar más agradecido por él. desafortunadamente, todavía no se acostumbraba a hablar sobre sus sentimientos, la única vez que Haru intentó decirle al moreno cuánto le apreciaba por estar ahí para él, el más pequeño se sintió tan avergonzado que salió disparado hacia la puerta con una excusa estúpida de 'iré a por recado rápido' al son de la risa divertida de Makoto.

Por suerte para él, el moreno lo entendió y no se molestó con él por huir. Incluso si fue vergonzoso regresar y encontrar a Makoto todavía despierto y esperándole, siendo arrastrado a la cama y acercado a un fuerte y cálido pecho, definitivamente valió la pena. Más aún al oír el tranquilo 'Yo también te amo' contra su oreja.

Han pasado dos años desde que Makoto y Haru empezaron su relación, uno desde que se fueron a vivir juntos. El pequeño Natsuki, de ahora siete años, estaba empezando segundo de primaria al día siguiente. La pequeña bola de energía estaba tan emocionada que les llevó horas a los adultos el finalmente hacer que se durmiese, dejando a ambos completamente agotados.

Makoto bajó la mirada al rostro dormido de Haru, apartando con cuidado un mechón de cabello oscuro de sus ojos cerrados. El moreno sabía que había algo que pesaba en la mente de su amante y estaba contribuyendo a su cansancio.

Alrededor de dos meses después de empezar a salir juntos, Makoto finalmente preguntó sobre los rumores que siguieron a Haru durante años y que, por desgracia, todavía circulaban. Lo que escuchó ese día cambió por completo la forma en que veía a su amante y, al mismo tiempo, seguía siendo el mismo. Siempre pensó que Haru era increíble, y no le sorprendió en absoluto obtener una prueba innegable de ello.

Pero Haru no lo veía de ese modo y estaba asustado de que Natsuki tampoco. Por suerte, los rumores no habían llegado al muchacho todavía pero, eventualmente, Haru estaría luchando con qué decir y cuando decirlo.

Makoto estaba seguro de que el chico se enojaría muchísimo, pero gradualmente vería lo que su padre hizo por él y la adoración de héroe que siempre sintió por el hombre solamente crecería. Si Makoto simplemente pudiera hacerle ver eso a su amante. Todo lo que podía hacer era tranquilizarlo y estar ahí para él cuando llegase el momento.

Pero por ahora no se preocuparía por eso. Acostado, acogió a su amante en sus brazos, con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo – al hijo de ambos; corrigió, dejando un beso en la cabeza de los chicos – durmiendo entre ellos. Todo estará bien. Pensó antes de dormirse.

 **Hace 7 años**

' _Necesito terminar ese trabajo hoy, pero hay dos exámenes mañana y no he tenido tiempo de estudiar aún'_ pensó el adolescente pelinegro dándole un mordisco a su helado. _'También tengo que comprar verduras, y caballa, que hice la última porción anoche'._

Se detuvo en un cubo de basura para tirar el palo antes de seguir su camino a casa desde la universidad, pero un sonido fuerte detuvo sus pasos.

' _¿Qué es eso? ¿Un gato?'_

Miro alrededor, en busca de la fuente del sonido. Lo llevó de vuelta a la papelera. _'¿Alguien tiró a un gatito a la basura?'_ Pensó, mirando airadamente una lata y entonces se giró para buscar al maltratado animal.nç

Encontró una bolsa de viaje tras una papelera de metal, arrodillándose, abrió lentamente la cremallera para no asustar al pobre gato pero lo que sus ojos encontraron le dejó completamente sin palabras. Se quedó allí de pie congelado por lo que parecían horas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el llanto se había detenido, todo lo que podía ver eran unos grandes e inocentes ojos verdes en la pequeña cara del bebe que le miraba.


End file.
